Wrist or pocket watches normally have a watch case formed from a bottom part and a cover glass and having a firm connection. The bottom receives a movement which drives hands, and the cover glass makes it possible to see the time information. The time information is provided by the hands and a dial positioned between the movement and the hands. The hands and dial form the time indicating elements. By means of bracelets or chains the wrist or pocket watches are held. The connection takes place by means of a fastener fitted to the watch case.
Such wrist or pocket watches are characterized by a large number of different constructional features, so as to meet varying demands and needs of the consumer and also take account of different and rapidly changing manufacturing methods. Embodiments of such wrist watches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,319, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,606, FR-2,254,814, EP-150,746, DE-1,829,990 and FR-2,561,795. Such wrist or pocket watches are designed in such a way that each of the individual components mainly fulfils a single function. The bottom receives the movement and the cover glass permits the viewing of the time information, etc. Therefore a certain minimum number of components is required for the construction of the watch, which must be precisely matched to one another, so that e.g. the artistic design, namely the variation of certain shapes and materials of the individual components and therefore their appearance (shape and decoration) is necessarily restricted.
Moreover, the watches according to the state of the art cannot be manufactured at low cost, rapidly and automatically. They are often made of materials which are expensive and difficult to process, and their various parts are attached to each other by complicated means such as screws. Not all of the watches according to the state of the art are waterproof, especially those assembled by locking engagement or clamping.
It is now looked upon as a disadvantage if individual components of a case are difficult to replace. This more particularly applies with respect to the nature of the connecting elements and the choice of the materials used. Particularly in the case of low-priced watches, which are manufactured in large numbers and create fashion phenomena or must rapidly follow function, a rapid modification of the products must be ensured.